Keroro Gunsou and the eggcelent adventure!
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: What if the Keroro platoon and their friends discover an egg that holds a shugo chara. What would happen next if they met the guardians. One thing for sure it will result in some laughs. -On temporary hiatus until i can think of new ideas-
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the madness

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic!!! Anyways this is a keroro gunso and shugo chara crossover!! Anyways plz read and enjoy!!!

Note: Author does not own keroro gunso or shugo chara no matter how much the author wishes!! But he does own the plot ^.^

_Characters Thinking_

Chapter 1: The beginning of the madness

"All kids have an egg in their soul. The egg of their heart. our would be-selves. Yet unse-." "FUYUKI-DONO!!!!" Fuyuki instantly woke up startled. "_It's that weird dream again_**.**" Fuyuki thought to himself as he turns to face the green keronian, known as Keroro. "Fuyuki-dono you overslept again." Keroro states with a sigh. This took Fuyuki exactly 4 seconds to understand what the little frog alien just said, and Fuyuki dashed out of the room in less than 5 seconds fully dressed (A/N: Is that even possible even in an anime? O_o) and out of the door with a piece of toast on his mouth. Keroro was left in the dust and began his cleaning (A/N: More like slave labor in my opinion). Once he reached Fuyuki's room he discovered something really odd. He found a strangely decorated egg on Fuyuki's egg. The only thoughts that processed in Keroro's mind was that either Fuyuki was preparing for an early Easter or that he somehow made the egg exist somehow. Keroro being as he was decided to hide it until Fuyuki came back home from school. But unknown to Keroro the egg gave a small shaking, almost like it was going to hatch.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Fuyuki was having the worst day of his life. He had a sudden pop quiz on math, and had a physical test for P.E., both he most likely failed. Fuyuki then spent the way back home sulking. "_If only I was as good as nee-chan, then I wouldn't have to worry about that_." Fuyuki's older sister was both athletic, strong, and smart. She was also one of Earth's savior, unknowingly, by putting an end to an invasion that was started by Keroro and his platoon, known as the Keroro platoon, but mostly the Keroro's platoon's plan to invade the Earth usually ended up failing themselves as most of the plans were made up by Keroro as a quick-get-rich plan or a plan that usually ended up with him having an infinite amount of leisure time or gunpla. Fuyuki was wondering if Keroro has some new plan to actually "invade" the Earth and unknown to our main character that he was being stalked down by Momoka Nishizawa, who has a huge crush on Fuyuki. As Fuyuki enters to the door he is suddenly pinned down by someone he most likely does not want to be pinned down by.............

Well that's it for now. I know it was probably a little short, but I'll try to make the chapters more longer next time. Plz Read and Review. Until next time people!!!


	2. Chapter 2: the return of the hunter

Hey peoples its me again. Here's the next chapter to this story.

I'll put in the guardians a little later on in the story. Until then enjoy!!

Note: Author shall never own either of these animes, but does own the storyline.

_Character Thinking_

**Flashback**

Chapter 2: The return of the hunter...and egg?

As we last left off at Fuyuki got pinned down by something on his way home. What could have pinned him down? The answer was Keroro who has tears in his eyes. "Fuyuki-dono, you've got to save me!" cried out the desperate Keroro who was trying to hide from the person he feared too much, Natsumi Hinata. As if on cue, Natsumie appeared and grabbed poor Keroro on the head and turned him around. "Oi, boke-gero did you forget to do something again?" Natsumi asked smiling but yet everyone who could see Natsumi saw an aura of pure anger around her. Even poor Fuyuki had to take a step back. What did Keroro do to deserve this kind of punishment? The answer lies a few hours ago that is currently replaying in the miind of the supposedly invading alien.

- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - -

**After Keroro took the egg off of Fuyuki's bed, Keroro suddenly had a jolt of brilliance. "Gero gero gero, yes that's it, that's what I'll do to invade Pekopon" said slyly by the green keronian. Keroro, remembering about his friendship with Fuyuki first put away the strange easter egg like thing onto the desk of Fuyuki. Keroro then went out to assemble the rest of his platoon and Angol Mois to declare his newest plan into invading Pekopon. All the members of the Keroro platoon arrived when Keroro himself was preparing to give out his speech to take over Pekopon. "Oi, Keroro you have a plan to actually invade Pekopon? It better not be a get-rich-scheme or having infinite leisure time by making others do your chores is it." replied corporal Giroro. "Kukukukukukuku, the captain has a plan that may or may not work after all. I press." declared the seargeant major, Kururu, while still continuing with his weird creepy laugh that can creep out even most people except Mutsumi. "Don't worry captain I'll still stick with your plan even if it may suck completely" yelled out happily by private Tamama (A/N: Yeah says the only member of the platoon that is actually gay) "You could say, mission complete or complete failure of a mission." says Angol Mois, who is probably the most dangerous person in the platoons secret base seeing as she was supposed to destroy Earth a long time ago but didin't. "Hm, captain does this plan of yours disrupt the balance of nature?" asked lance corporal, Dororo. "Huh, Dororo you were here all this time?" mumbled out a surprised Keroro. **

**"Keroro-kun your so mean." cries out a saddened Dororo and goes off into the corner crying to himself, while the rest of the platoon just stare at him in disbelief. "Anyways back to my plan that will most definetly take over pekopon in one blow!" yelled out Keroro in his invasion mode. "Gero, gero, gero those foolish pekopenians have made a fool out of us for too long. This time we strike back in complete payback." Everyone in the room stared at Keroro and for a minute they believe that he turned back into the old Keroro that was to invade the Earth and acting like a true leader. "Sergeant Major Kururu, the plan please." "Ku ku ku I press." All of a sudden a big screen popped out behind Keroro and everyone except Kururu who kept on doing his weird creepy laugh continued laughing his weird creepy laugh. Right before their eyes they see the great plan that Keroro has masterminded. But then the voice of reason came before Giroro and suddenly had the urge to ask a simple yet difficult question to Keroro. "Keroro this is a good plan and all but where are we going to get all those eggs from and create mind-control devices to all the pekopenians when we're low on cash right now?" "Gero!" This has apparently not come across their leader's mind at all. Everyone all fell down except for Keroro, who's wondering how their going to get all that money to do so, and Kururu who is now still doing his creepy laughter as he was the one who first realized they had a money problem to get the plan going. "Umm, I guess this plan is on hiatus I guess. Oh by the way Mois-dono do you know the time right now?" asked a depressed Keroro.**

**"The time right now is 2:15 pm, oji-sama." replied Mois in a cheerful voice. Keroro then gasped in horror and just now realized he pissed off the only person who can actually make the entire platoon shiver in fear, because he was supposed to do one thing: CLEANING THE HOUSE. Keroro ran out of the room as if his life depended on it. But then everyone who was left in the room knew that Keroro was going to get it. When Keroro managed to get out of the house he met the person he desperately hoped wouldn't come home so soon, Natsumi Hinata. "So boke-gero you had a good time today. Funny how you leave the vacuum cleaner in the middle of the kitchen." "GERO!!!" and Keroro ran away as fast as he could when he saw the front door open again and flew straight into Fuyuki hoping he would be able to save him.**

- - - - - - End of Flash Back - - - - - - -

Keroro hoping to change the situation he's in just remembers about the strange easter egg in Fuyuki's bed earlier. "Umm, Fuyuki-dono there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you. Why was there a decorated egg in your bed last night?" "Huh?" asked Natsumi who just lost all her rage at Keroro and now looks strangely at her younger brother. "Fuyuki, are you suffering from something like a mother-hen complex (A/N: Is that even a real complex problem?).?" "Eh, an egg from my bed? Now that you mention it I thought I felt something lumpy when I woke up." The wind blew silently across the yard at a slightly embarrassed Fuyuki and one of those weird plant things started rolling down across them and all of a sudden blew up right under Keroro. Keroro landed down on the ground all burnt up and strangely has an afro on top of his head. Natsumi just stared at disbelief at what just happened. "Oi, Giroro, I know no matter how much this boke-gero deserved this but isn't this too much." "Hmm, Natsumi what are you talking about" as the red Keronian just stepped outside to the front door. "Eh, then who's the one who blew this person up" asked a very confused Natsumi while pointing at the still unconcious Keroro. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Nee-chan, Giroro help me" screamed Fuyuki. Giroro and Natsumi both turned around to find Fuyuki being chased around by some weird plant looking thing that was carrying a lot of bombs and for some reason looks like it wants to take Fuyuki only as it was ignoring the others that were standing by their watching this strange show.

"_This is it! I'm done for! Kami-sama please forgive me of anything I did bad, if I did anything bad that is. When was the last time I was bad that it requires forgiveness_?" Fuyuki suddenly slowed down obviously forgetting the reason why he was running around. Just as the weird plant thingamajigmabob was about to get him a giant black fist hit it from the sky. "Just as I thought, Fuyuki attracts things from the Dark." says a mysterious figure up on the Hinata roof. Fuyuki just realizing what was happening looked up and saw a person whom they haven't seen a long time: Alisa Southerncross. Alisa still looked the same except for the fact that she was carrying what seemed to be a suitcase. And as usual whenever Alisa arrives the thing she attacks is slowly being absorbed into her cat-like ears headband called Daddy. The plant-like monster realizing its fate was sealed began to press a button it has and it self-destructed causing an explosion of spiraling fire and engulfs Alisa alongside with Fuyuki. "FUYUKI!!!!!" cries out Natsumi and Giroro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

I'll probably introduce one of the guardians by either chapter 3 or 4.

Until then bye-bye and don't forget to do a review!!


	3. Chapter 3: shugo chara?

Here's the next chapter people. And like I promised I'll introduce one of the guardian's member by this chapter. Other than that please enjoy! ^.^

Note:Author will never own Keroro Gunso or Shugo Chara even if he wished for it on Christmas. But the author does get to own the plot and storyline!

Chapter 3: Shugo chara

Just recently, a plant monsterish thing self-destructed and engulfed Fuyuki and Alisa. As the dust clears Giroro came in to the house to get people who can help take out the fire and to find Kururu because he can change the Hinata's neighbors into thinking they never saw a big explosion. As the dust cleared up completely, there stood a big black sphere which slowly opened up and out came Fuyuki and Alisa, unharmed and not a scratch. Fuyuki was sort of recovering from that the fact that he was about to die from a big explosion and Alisa shows no signs of emotion or any sign that she was shocked by almost being dead from an explosion like that. Giroro came back just to find out his efforts to find Fuyuki and Alisa were pointless, but they still needed Kururu to come out to fix up the neighbor's memories. "Damn it, I told that idiot to follow me!" yelled a now furious Giroro. "Ku ku ku, why are you getting worked up corporal Giroro? Ku ku ku ku ku." said Kururu from inside his lab obviously amused by what he was seeing on his screen. But the only thing that bugged him was that weird plant-like monster. But he shrugged it off and figured he'd figure it out later but first he needed to alter some memories. "Ku ku ku, I press." Everyone outside at the Hinata house saw the roof open up and suddenly a satellite was spinning around unleashing some sort of frequency.

The neighbors who had come over to see what happened in front of the Hinata house suddenly left and muttering about something like old fireworks going off or just a stupid prank involving a lot of smoke. "Anyway Alisa-chan what are you doing here? And what's with the suitcase?" asked Fuyuki. "I need a place to stay at for a while. And I figured here would be good since the things from the Dark Race are attracted towards you." Alisa replied back. By this point Keroro had gotten up from being unconcious. "Ah, Fuyuki-dono is safe and I see that he's talking with Alisa-dono as well and seeing her holding a suitcase means that she's staying here for a whi-" Keroro stopped speaking as the horrible thought transcended into him as he now has nightmares about Alisa. "_Gero! Why does she come picking on me! First time well I understand, but the other times like the time I put on that mask she didn't have to put me in a washing machine!_(A/N: To those who don't know what I'm talking about please watch episode 186 of Keroro Gunso) _Gero! I don't think I'm safe with her here!_" "Umm, excuse me is that a red and green frog wearing hats and standing up like a person." says a mysterious voice. Everyone looks out and sees a kid wearing glasses and looks like a 6th grader coming back from school. "Ummm, there is no standing frog up here at all!" replied Fuyuki. "But I see it standing there. Are you a baka or something to not see it?" replied the boy. Those words seemed to make Fiyuki cringe a little. "Oi, you who are you calling Fuyuki-dono a baka!" yelled back Keroro. There everyone just was shocked because of Keroro's stupidity as he was not supposed to reveal himself to someone who can see through the Keronian's anti-barrier. "Hmm, now that I think about it, I think the two frogs may be a shugo chara instead." replied the boy. "What's a shugo chara Daddy?" asks Alisa. "Hmm, I haven't heard of shugo chara." replies Nebula(A/N:Nebula is the one who Alisa calls Daddy). "Eh, didn't those frog like things come from a small egg?" asked the boy now shocked. "Gero! Foolish Pekoponjin we Keronians are an invading alien species we didn't come from eggs!" yelled a now furious Keroro.

Suddenly Keroro was hit by Natsumi and Natsumi turned to the kid. "Oi, brat what's your name?" asked Natsumi. "My name is Kairi Sanjo." replied the boy. "Eh, you are the Kairi Sanjo!" says Fuyuki shocked. "Hmm, Fuyuki you heard of him?" asks Natsumi, shocked by the fact that Fuyuki knows something that she doesn't for the first time that doesn't involve supernatural things like ghosts or aliens. "Yeah, I heard that he became class president every year at his school and that sometimes he has a knack for talking to himself." replies Fuyuki. "Hey I don't talk to myself at all!" snaps Kairi. "Relax, Kairi a true samurai doesn't let his emotions overrun himself." says a mysterious voice. "Eh, who said that?" asks Fuyuki as he begins to search around for the speaker. "Huh, Fuyuki what are you talking about? No one said anything except for what that Kairi kid said." replies a now confused Natsumi. "Eh, you can hear me?" says the voice. "I heard it too this time" replies Alisa now looking for the source of the voice. Everyone except Fuyuki and Alisa just sweatdropped and is now wondering if they are pulling a fast one on them. "Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Musashi" replies the ever so mysterious boy. All of a sudden on Kairi's shoulder stood a minature version of him except in clothing that samurai wear when they weren't fighting. Fuyuki and Alisa just stared at that shoulder. All of a sudden Fuyuki's eyes went all sparkly as he was seeing something that only existed with the supernatural and Alisa was to busy staring at that thing wondering if it was one of the Dark Race and why she couldn't sense it. Seeing both of them like this Natsumi, Giroro, and Keroro took a look at what they were seeing at. All they saw was a backpack strap on the shoulder.

"Um, Fuyuki I know this isn't my words to say seeing as I'm not your parent, but I will say this as a soldier. Fuyuki are you on some sort of stimulant?" asked Giroro. Natsumi and Keroro both looked at Giroro and smacked him on the head. "Are you the one on drugs Giroro! There's no way that Fuyuki would do something like using drugs!" yelled Natsumi. "I agree with Natsumi-dono, even though Fuyuki may look like he may lose to peer pressure he most certainly isn't high on something like drugs!" Keroro yelled back but not before being hit by Natsumi. "What was that boke-gero?" Natsumi asked menacingly. "Umm, I mean Fuyuki-dono won't fall for peer pressure?" replied the now scared leader of the Keroro Platoon. "Um, Musashi what exactly are you?" asked the now delightful Fuyuki who now literally has stars in his eyes and is completely oblivious to the drug talk between Keroro, Natsumi, and Giroro. Alisa, however remained silent and went inside the house with the suitcase she has. "I'm a shugo chara. I'm the would be self of Kairi here." replied Musashi, a little creeped out by Fuyuki's eyes. "And where exactly do shugo charas come from?" asked occult-mode Fuyuki. "Shugo charas came from eggs. And they are sort of decorated like easter eggs." replied the now scared Musashi as he goes closer to Kairi for safety, while Kairi just sweatdrops at this sight. "Eh, easter egg?" asked Fuyuki. "Gunso, was the egg you found decorated like an easter egg?" "Gero, I'm sure of it!" replied a beaten-up Keroro. "Then can you get up and get it for me?" asked Fuyuki. "De-Arimasu" replied Keroro and he went away to the front door and as he entered he bumped into Alisa, who was suddenly at the door. "Ah, I'm sorry Keroro." was the reply Keroro got. Alisa stood out the front door and looked at Fuyuki. "Fuyuki, catch." And Alisa through herself at him. Everyone just stood at awe in front of this weird sight. Only Kairi noticed what was wrong with her and simply just muttered "Character change."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --Well that was a fun chapter to write. I said I would introduce one of the guardian members but I still consider Kairi one of the guardian members even though he isn't part of the guardians anymore. But what's wrong Alisa and how did she change like that. Answers to these questions will be revealed in the next chapter. So until then please read and review! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4: Guardians?

Hey everyone here's a new chapter!

I'll be introducing a new shugo chara character and what happened to the Alisa Southerncross we know. So sit back and read and enjoy yourself.

Note: Author shall never own Shugo Chara or Keroro Gunso, but does own the storyline.

_Character thinking_

**Flashback**

Chapter 4: Guardians?

Fuyuki is inside the house watching television next to Alisa. Now normally there wouldn't be a problem with this. But since when the Hinatas have a normal day in their life since they discovered that aliens are trying to invade the Earth? Plus Alisa is a dark-hunter, one who hunts the dark beings like aliens or monsters, and is normally emotionless. The problem with this, Alisa is hugging onto

Fuyuki's arm with almost a lovey-dovey look in her normally emotionless face. "_How did it turn out like this?_" Fuyuki wonders in his mind.

------FlashBack------

**"Fuyuki, catch." said Alisa. And with that Alisa flew herself straight to Fuyuki. Fuyuki, surprised, however managed to catch her. "Alisa-chan, what were you thinking?!" yells Fuyuki. "Fuyuki, do you not like me that much that you yell at me like that?" asks Alisa, who starts to get all teary-eyed. At this Fuyuki had on his face a guilty look. "Hey, your name is Fuyuki right?" asks Kairi. "Yes. Do you know something that we don't know?" asks Fuyuki. "Is she normally like this?" asks Kairi, trying to make sure if it really is a character change. While Fuyuki was distracted by this Alisa snuck up behind Fuyuki and gave him a big hug on the back as if they were a couple. "Umm, no normally she would be a bit more emotionless." replies back an embarrased and blushing Fuyuki as he feels Alisa hugging him from behind. "Then does she have a shugo-chara egg?" "Eh, what kind of egg are they from?" asks Fuyuki, once again into occult mode, with his eyes sparkling once more. "Fu fu fu fu, Fuyuki you look more cuter with your eyes like that." whispers Alisa into Fuyuki's ear, making Fuyuki blush even more. "They look like decorated easter eggs you could say." replies Kairi as he is now seeing the scene between Alisa and Fuyuki. "_Ah, if only I had the courage to do that with Amu Hinamori, the guardian's joker member._" thinks Kairi, and suddenly he gets an image of Amu suddenly hugging him from behind like with the scene with Fuyuki and Alisa. At this Kairi started to blush. "Umm, Alisa-chan and Fuyuki, can you act more lovey-dovey inside I think your embarrasing the kid right now." says Natsumi, as she sees a day-dreaming, blushing 6th grader and her little brother who is currently being hugged behind on the back by a pretty much dangerous girl.**

**"Wait did you say an egg?" asks Nebula, as his eye suddenly pops up out of Alisa's hairband. "Umm, yes of course!" stammers Kairi, clearly embarrassed by his actions and also trying to find out how Alisa's headband can talk of course. "You see, Alisa acquired an egg a while ago. And the egg hatched. I couldn't see a thing, but my daughter, Alisa could. Alisa and I figured it was a being from the dark race so we tried to consume it." replies Nebula. "Eh, consume a shugo-chara!" yells a now surprised Kairi. "I put my emphasis on try." Nebula replies dryly. "You see, it's still alive and right now, according to Alisa is right now following close behind her." "Eh, she has a shugo-chara nearby. Musashi, how come we couldn't sense it(A/N: Can shugo-charas sense other shugo-charas? I'm not too sure on that.) Umm, Musashi are you listening to me?" asks Kairi as he searches for his samurai shugo-chara. Musashi however was close by because he was searching on top of Fuyuki's head for Alisa's shugo-chara. "Hi, who ya looking for?" asks a voice, startling Musashi very badly. "Who's there?" asks Musashi searching for the owner of the voice. "Tee-hee, I'm right behind you." replies the cheery voice.**

**Musashi turns around and comes face to face with a female shugo-chara. The shugo-chara was dressed in what looked like a school-uniform for girls except for the fact that she carries a wand(A/N: Think of Nanoha's wand from Magical Lyrical Nanoha.) and has her the same color as Alisa, except the fact that it wasn't held up by anything. Musashi, however had the urge to ask about the wand but fought it away. "Oh, I assume you want to know my name right? I'm Misha, Alisa's would-be self." replies the very happy Misha. "I gotta say this though, Alisa's got a good taste in guys that she likes though. By the way you are on top of his head. Do you mind getting off?" asks Misha. "Um, sure?!" replies Musashi shakily, obviously kind of scared by this super cheery and sort of hyperactive shugo-chara as he sees her go around in complete circles in the air. Kairi at this point feels bad for Fuyuki and changes subjects. "I know some people who can help you out with the shugo-charas." replies Kairi. "They hold more information than I know of right now." "Eh, where are these people?" asks Keroro, who now has a sly face on his face. "They attend at Seiyo Academy. They are known as the Guardians." replies Kairi. "Eh, you mean you know the guardians of Seiyo Academy!" asks Natsumi. "Eh, who are these guardians nee-chan?" asks Fuyuki. "What! You never heard of them?" asks Natsumi. Fuyuki, shakes his head, and has a now confused look on his face. Alisa by this time let go of Fuyuki and was leaning towards his shoulder. "I only heard of them because of one of their members, Amu Hinamori." says Natsumi. "I've heard a rumor that she is a cool and spicy girl. And that the people in the school district try to appease her and that she also beat up an entire soccer team."**

**Meanwhile, at Seiyo Academy, the named individual gave off a small sneeze. "Umm, that rumor seems to be a bit off" says Kairi, as he sweatdrops. "Eh, you mean you met the Amu Hinamori?" asks Natsumi. "She's a kind and sweet girl and cares for others. I should know I was a former member of the Guardians." replies Kairi.**

**"So we should head off to this Seiyo Academy right?" asks Fuyuki, trying to get his mind distracted and trying his best to ignore the fact that Alisa was hugging him. "Yeah, I'll join you guys if you want to come along because I know the members of the Guardians of course." says Kairi. "Ah, Fuyuki-dono, I forgot you have an egg also.!" says a now shocked Keroro who just remembered about the egg just now. "Umm, Fuyuki, can I come along too?" says Alisa, who currently looks like she may cry if Fuyuki says no. "Umm, sure Alisa." says a blushing Fuyuki. "Good luck Fuyuki!" Natsumi says. "Eh, nee-chan your not going?" asks Fuyuki. "I can't help you in every problem now can I Fuyuki. Besides I think I might get too bored if I come along." replies Natsumi. "Now, the only problem is transportation." says Kairi. "De-arimasu, leave that to my platoon! Any friend of Fuyuki will be allowed to join us!" replies Keroro. "Okay with that it's settled." says Kairi. "I'll see you guys on the weekend at your house."**

----End of flashback----

"_Well, I guess I'll get my answers about my egg and more about these shugo-charas. And the way Alisa-chan looks now makes her a bit more cuter._" At the thought of this Fuyuki, just blushes. On the tv there was a commercial about a new waterpark that was opening in the summer nearby the Hinata household. "Hey, Fuyuki, let's go to that waterpark. "Umm, sure we'll go when summer break starts." says Fuyuki. "Ehhhhh, that means I'll have to wait for my Fuyuki to come back from school then." pouts Alisa. At this comment Fuyuki just blushes. Suddenly Alisa had a brilliant idea and just left the room leaving behind a confused Fuyuki. Meanwhile at Kairi's house, Kairi was making a phone call to one of the guardian members, the king's chair Tadase. "Hello, Tadase speaking." "It's me Kairi. I need your help in something. Can you bring the other guardian members as well?" asks Kairi. "Of course I can. What's it about though?" asks Tadase. "I found two kids with shugo-charas. But they don't know much about them. I was hoping you can explain it more efficiently than what I could do." replies Kairi. "Sure Kairi I will." answers Tadase. Tadase then begins calling the rest of the guardians and telling them of what was coming up and tells them to head to school over at the first day of their weekend. Tadase, then began to call Amu Hinamori, the joker's chair. "Hello, this is Amu." replies the voice at the end of the phone. "Amu, it's me Tadase." replies Tadase. "Eh! Tadase-kun, w-w-why are you calling me?" stammers Amu. "I'm calling that you should head over to school on Saturday. Kairi just called me and told me he found two kids with shugo-charas." replies Tadase. "EH! Chairman called you!(A/N: Amu calls Kairi that along with another charcter named Yaya. Thanks for wikipedia for this information) Of course I'll be there, Tadase-kun" replies Amu. "Okay, bye Amu and by the way I love you." says Tadase. At the other end of the phone Amu blushes heavily before she decided to undress for her to take a bath. While taking a bath she begins to wonder if these two kids hold a connection to the Embryo. She decides only time will tell. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Well here's the end for this chapter! In the next chapter, the guardians get to meet the Keroro platoon alongside with Alisa, who is still character-changed, and Fuyuki. So until then, please read and review!Thank you!!


End file.
